Mi Primera Vez
by Margot03
Summary: SasuHina.One-shoot.UA.-Me imagino que vienes a ver a Hinata-Si-Esta con Ino en su cuarto-Cuando sali de la casa estaba nerviosa, era mi primera vez-Que le hiciste a mi hija?-Papá!-Hinata!-Sasuke!-Ino!-Papá suelta el cuello de Sasuke ya!-Pero Hinata!-Papá!


Wenazz!! Pasándome! Preparándome para navidad! Siiiii!! Aquí esta mi regalo! No tiene nada que ver con la navidad pero fue lo que se me ocurrió.

Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mios, son de Masashi Kishimoto o como le digo cariñosamente: Kishi Kishi, el texto sobre la visita al dentista, lo saque de internet, la trama si es mia, si copias y pegas la historia a otra pagina, me enterare, te buscare y la ira de jashin-sama caera sobre ti, ok?

Aclaraciones:

-Sasuke es sexy-dialogo normal

-_Sasuke es sexy_-dialogo tras la puerta

La historia es UA.

Para tsuki-nin, mi twin que me abandona! xD

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, entro a la mansión Hyuuga con el propósito de visitar a su novia, Hyuuga Hinata, al tocar la puerta lo recibió Hiashi el padre de su novia, quien al enterarse hace un año que el Uchiha era el novio de su hija no se mostro muy colaborador que digamos.

-Me imagino que vienes a ver a Hinata-comento Hiashi.

-Si

-Ella esta con Ino en su cuarto, sígueme-dijo Hiashi mientras subía las escaleras, y caminaba por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta, cuando se detuvieron frente a esta, inevitablemente escucharon la conversación que las chicas tenían.

-_ Salí de casa sumamente nerviosa, no sabía como sería aquello. Además, era mi primera vez, sin embargo, ya se lo había prometido y no podía echarme atrás. No debía tener miedo. Al fin y al cabo era yo quien había querido voluntariamente. Cuando llegué a la puerta un escalofrío estremeció todo mi cuerpo._

Hiashi le dirigió una mirada mortal a Sasuke

-Mierda-susurro Sasuke al sentir la mirada de su suegro en él

_Luego, al abrir la puerta, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por controlar el temblor de mis piernas. Entré... y allí estaba él esperándome, sonrió e inmediatamente me tomó por el brazo y me llevó a una habitación muy bonita. Amablemente, me invitó a acostarme y me dijo que me pusiera cómoda, que me relajara... que él estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo y que no me iba doler. Aunque era mi primera vez, él me inspiró bastante confianza y comprendí que no podría encontrar una persona más adecuada para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, dada toda su experiencia. Poco a poco, se fue acercando. Creo que notó mi nerviosismo y trató de tranquilizarme diciéndome que era un verdadero experto y que sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo, ya que lo había hecho muchas veces y nunca había recibido ninguna queja._

_Por fin, cuando mis músculos comenzaron a relajarse, me indicó cuál era la postura más adecuada y, poniéndome la mano en el hombro, continuó diciéndome cosas muy agradables para darme ánimo. Fue en ese momento cuando comencé a sudar. De pronto, la proximidad entre los dos se hizo inminente, sentí la presión de sus manos en mi brazo y el cálido aliento de su boca acercarse a mi rostro._

_De repente, me entró algo duro y me estremecí, ya que mi cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de sensaciones y comencé a ponerme muy ansiosa. De pronto, comencé a sentir un dolor insoportable y lancé un grito mientras todo mi ser se estremecía. A medida que transcurrían los minutos el dolor se iba haciendo más y más fuerte y no tardó en empezar a salirme un poquito de sangre. Le supliqué que sacara su instrumento por un momento, porque me estaba doliendo mucho, pero me dijo que no podía dejarme así. Grité angustiada y dolorida hasta que me salieron unas lágrimas._

_Inesperadamente, el dolor cesó y mi cuerpo fue recorrido por una indescriptible sensación de bienestar y placer. Entonces, me di cuenta de que todo había acabado y finalmente llegó la hora de marcharme._

-_Ohh_-fue el comentario de Ino.

-Que le hiciste a mi hija Uchiha bastardo?

-Nada señor-dijo el Uchiha seriamente, no tendría miedo.

-_Claro que sonreí y le agradecí a mi dentista. Después de todo, esta era la primera vez que me sacaban una muela._

_-Entonces ya se lo que me sucederá mañana-comento Ino tranquila._

-Te salvaste Uchiha.

-Ya lo creo.

Sasuke no le temía a nada ni a nadie.

_-Y tu primera vez con Sasuke-kun?-pregunto Ino._

_-Ino…-susurro Hinata mientras se sonrojaba violentamente._

_-Vamos Hinata yo te comente que mi primera vez con Shikamaru fue en la navidad pasada, solo quiero saber cuando fue la tuya._

_-Ino..._

_-Hinata..._

_-Fue en mi cumpleaños._

_-Sabia que cuando ustedes salieron de la fiesta no iban a regresar!_

-Uchiha Sasuke!-se escucho, grito que alerto a las chicas y las alentó a abrir la puerta

-Hinata!-grito Sasuke

-Papá! Suelta el cuello de Sasuke ya!

-Pero Hinata! Desfloro a mi florecita!

-Papá!

-Esta bien...

-Gracias, te amo papi.

Ese día Sasuke sintió miedo, pero cuando pidió la mano de Hinata en matrimonio, no sintió miedo, lo que sintió fue terror.

* * *

Fin

Que tal si me dejas un review?

Cari-sama


End file.
